This One Rainy Afternoon
by Depressed Dreamer
Summary: A ill Usagi collapses in the park on a rainy day. While trying to straighten out his emotions, Seiya finds the unconscious girl and takes her back to his apartment. Takes place after the Starlight’s identities are revealed. SeiyaUsagi


This One Rainy Afternoon ...

By DepressedDreamer

Summary: A ill Usagi collapses in the park on a rainy day. While trying to straighten out his emotions, Seiya finds the unconscious girl and takes her back to his apartment. (Takes place after the Starlight's identities are revealed. Seiya/Usagi)

* * *

The soft drizzle of water droplets teases Seiya's cheeks as he leans against a tree, shielded from the full onslaught of the weather. He silently gave thanks for both the weather, as it was keeping his rabid fans at home, and the umbrella he'd thought to bring before he left. He doubted he'd use it though.The rain was calming to Seiya. And 'calm' was just what he needed right then. A soft but strained sigh flowed from him, helping to release his pent up worries. His thoughts trailed back to that night on the plane. That night he had forgotten all about their mission to find their princess. That night he'd been willing to give up everything to save her. That girl that made his heart beat wild. Usagi...

Seiya chuckled softly. "I wish I could see her ..." he whispered, smiling sadly. The rain began to pick up. The few people who lulled about ran for cover like mice from cats. Seiya rested his closed umbrella on his shoulder and headed on his way. He walked slowly, as if waiting for something.

Suddenly, a jolt of fear raced up his spine. Thoughts of Usagi flowed through his mind, making him instantly worried for the small blonde's safety. He whipped out his phone and pressed her name under the speed dial. The first name on the list of course. Seiya was surprised to hear the sound of Usagi's ring tone coming from a cluster of near by bushes. He ran to them, frantically looking around for his dear Usagi. Strands of shimmering wet blonde hair tangled with shrubbery caught his attention. Laying motionless amongst the bushed was Usagi.

"Odango!" Seiya cried, reaching for the smaller girl. "Odango! Odango! Are you alright!" he cried frantically.

Still, no response. Her body was icy cold.

"Hang in there Odango!" Seiya whispered. He took off running with the unconscious girl safe in his arms.

* * *

Yaten and Taiki were out for the night. And Seiya couldn't be happier about it. They would never agree to him bringing Usagi here, despite her current state. They were just so sure she was bad for him to be around. Seiya kicked the apartment door closed as he entered with the dripping wet Usagi.

'I'd best get us both out of these wet clothes...' he thought as he walked to his room. He laid Usagi out on the bed gently. A soft blush stained his cheeks as he thought about undressing her.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I was in my true form ..." he mumbled softly, pulling his transformation wand out of his pocket. Changing quickly, Fighter approached the task at hand once more. She found it was no easier than it was at first. But now, at least, she felt less guilty.

Slowly and hesitantly, she pulled off Usagi's sweater. Than her jeans. Finding that the rain had soaked down to her underwear, se began to blush. Somebody was having a really good laugh about this up there. Taking a few deep breaths, Fighter worked up the nerve to remove the remaining clothing.

"B-bath..! She should take a bath..!" she stuttered, averting her eyes to avoid looking at the nude blonde girl on her bed. To calm herself down and stop the nose bleed that was bound to happen, she decided to run the bath water.

As the waterfall like sounds of the rushing water filled the quiet apartment, Usagi began to come to. She felt so groggy that she could barely keep her eyes open. Her eye lids were so heavy, trying their best to will her to close them and fall back asleep. She was even to out of it to realize she wasn't wearing any clothes, but she did feel a bit chilly.

"Hello ..?" she groaned out into the empty air of the room. Fighter came running into her.

"O-Odango, you're up!" she exclaimed, relieved to see Usagi was okay.

Usagi nodded, still unaware of the current situation she was in. Fighter figured as much from her clueless expression.

"I'll explain everything to you while you're in the bath." she said, taking Usagi's hand and leading her to the bathtub. Though her hand was cold, Fighter could feel Usagi's warmth. It made her cheeks redden once more. 'Third time today..' she thought with aggravation.

* * *

Usagi sat down in the warm bath water, sighing softly. She felt the water heat up her body like a furnace, relieving her of the cold chills the rain had left. She sank down in the tub, leaning her head back and relaxing. Fighter stood on the outside of the room, her back against the wall. She smiled at the blonde's sighs of content.

"I found you in the park," she began, drying of her damp body with a towel. "You were unconscious in a thatch of bushes."

"Oh, I wasn't unconscious, I was sleeping." Usagi said, laughing nervously. Fighter frowned.

"I called out to you but you wouldn't answer ..."

"Well Luna says I could sleep through a war," Usagi giggles, massaging her toes. Fighter sank to her knees against the wall.

"I'd thought ... something really bad had happened to you." she whispered. Usagi blinked in surprise.

"I've just had a bit of a cold recently. I was so tired and the bushes looked so soft ... so I just plunked out in them. Gomen ne ... I didn't mean to worry you, Fighter ..." she whispered softly. She felt her cheeks began to heat up. 'Why am I blushing ...?'

"Odango ...," Fighter began. Her lips pursed in nervous frustration. What was it she wanted to say to Usagi? There was so many things she'd thought about saying, but now that she had the chance, it was like someone had erased them all from her mind. Usagi waited, fiddling with her fingers. "You should get out now, before you prune." Fighter concluded, standing to her feet. She walked into the bathroom and reached out her hand to Usagi. Usagi took it and pulled herself up.

* * *

"Sorry, we don't have any girl clothes here ..." Fighter mumbled as she handed Usagi a small t-shirt. Usagi slipped out of her towel (Fighter started to blush again) and pulled the shirt down over her. It fit kinda loosely, stopping a little above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a rubber band. She hadn't felt like doing the buns again.

"You're probably still tired. You can sleep in my bed and I'll go make you something to eat," Fighter said nervously. She moved to leave but felt a soft tug at her wrist. Usagi looked up to the taller woman, still blushing.

"Lay with me ..?" she whispered. Fighter's eyes widened and her face turned a bright red. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly. A soft smile faded onto Usagi's face. The two girls walked over to the bed. Fighter got in first, then pulled aside the blankets so Usagi could join her.

The smaller girl nestled against the taller woman's chest. Fighter slowly snaked her arm around Usagi's waist, drawing her closer. She ran her free hand through her blonde hair, fluttering her fingers through the strands. Usagi sighed softly, smiling. It'd been so long since she felt the warmth of another body. Not since Mamoru left. Would he be mad when he found out Usagi had been this close with another girl? Right then, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was finally happy again.

"I'll always protect you ... no matter what ..." Fighter whispered softly. Usagi looked up to her, her eyes sparkling. She gave the girl a soft but tender kiss. A moment's kiss. But that moments' kiss made Fighter so warm, she feared she might melt.

"Arigatou ..." Usagi whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep. Fighter smiled. Just a thank you kiss. But she was okay with that. It was more than enough to have her love sleeping in her arms. Safe, right there with her.

* * *

Yay! My first Sailor Moon fic ever! Please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
